Miscellaneous Anime Drabbles
by celtic7irish
Summary: Just some drabbles I submitted for a contest. All yaoi, mult. pairings. Each drabble has its own labels.
1. Chapter 01 - 21 Drabbles

**Drabble #: 1  
Title: Orders  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Pairing/Characters: Sebastian/Ciel  
Warnings: None, unless you consider the age difference  
Comments: Sometimes, Sebastian doesn't mind his orders**

"Sebastian!" the imperious voice rang out across the parlor, and Sebastian turned towards the child he had made a contract with.

"Yes, my lord?" he asked softly, his irritating smile firmly in place. After all, he had been the one to offer the contract, and Ciel's soul would most certainly be worth it. Besides, where else could he indulge his demonic side in the guise of following orders? Moving to his master's side, Sebastian stood, awaiting his orders. Silently, Ciel closed his eyes, and Sebastian smiled, understanding now. Leaning down, he kissed his lord, slender hands already unfastening their clothing.

**Drabble #: 2  
Title: Nights Like This  
Fandom: Vampire Knight  
Pairing/Characters: Kaname/Zero  
Warnings: Umm…I suppose it might be teen, but probably not 18+  
Comments: What's a little blood between vampires?**

It was, as always, a harsh rivalry between them. One far too proud to ask for what he needed, and the other too indifferent to offer. Yuuki was their core, the person that both revolved around, and the only person that kept them both close. But sometimes, like tonight, when they met with low snarls and sharp bites, there was no Yuuki. There was only Kaname, and Zero, fighting as bitterly for dominance as they always had, until one of them wound up on top, thrusting roughly into the other, fangs seeking soft throats to feed on bittersweet metallic blood.

**Drabble #: 3  
Title: Resignation  
Fandom: Pet Shop of Horrors  
Pairing/Characters: D/Leon  
Warnings: One pissed off Kami….maybe  
Comments: He hadn't meant it.**

Leon backed up slowly, his hands held out in supplication. "I'm sorry," he appealed to the livid Kami stalking him, eyes flashing. "I didn't know! I promise, I won't do it again!" It had been stupid, and he knew it, but he hadn't expected D to get so angry. I mean, it hadn't really been that bad, had it? Judging by the petite Kami's expression, he was dead wrong. His back against the wall, Leon resigned himself. There was nowhere left to run. Closing his eyes, Leon braced for the attack, and was utterly surprised when he was kissed instead.

**Drabble #: 4  
Title: A Different Expression  
Fandom: Saiyuki  
Pairing/Characters: Ukoku Sanzo/Koumyou Sanzo  
Warnings: Umm…implied rape, I suppose.  
Comments: That indifferent smile pissed him off**

He hated that indifferent smile. No matter what he did, Koumyou wouldn't change his expression. The older Sanzo was never surprised or disappointed, only amused. He showed favor only to his pupil, Koryuu, the blonde child who stood so stoically by his side. Ukoku had done everything to gain Koumyou's attention, and failed at them all. The only time he had succeeded had been that one night, when he had forcefully taken what he wanted. Then, Koumyou had shown a different expression…but not the one that Ukoku had wanted from him. And so, Ni Jianyi had turned to the West.

**Drabble #: 5  
Title: Early Morning  
Fandom: Saiyuki  
Pairing/Characters: Gojyo/Hakkai  
Warnings: None really. Should be safe. :D  
Comments: Gojyo wakes up beside his lover**

Stretching languidly, Gojyo grinned up at the ceiling, content to just lay there with his lover until Sanzo started beating on the door, or a youkai decided to try and attack them. Chuckling to himself, Gojyo relaxed into the mattress. Movement at his side caught his attention, and laughing ruby eyes met serene green ones.

"Good morning," Hakkai greeted quietly.

Now that they were both awake, Gojyo's body was waking up, and he grinned, rolling them over so that he was on top of his lover, pinning him to the bed. "Think we've got time for a quickie?" he wondered.

**Drabble #: 6  
Title: Rough Tumbles  
Fandom: Saiyuki  
Pairing/Characters: Sanzo/Gojyo  
Warnings: Umm…18+, maybe (no crude language, but more explicit than the others)  
Comments: There was nothing gentle or caring when they came together**

Gojyo arched his back sharply, cursing, his mouth drawn in a mindless snarl as the blond monk thrust into him with minimal preparation. He would kill Sanzo, if he could just free his hands from the bruising grip. It was always like this between them; there was nothing gentle or caring when they came together. Instead, it was a release for anger and irritation without turning on the gentler members of their ragtag little group. Snapping upwards, Gojyo managed to sink his teeth into Sanzo's throat, earning him a strangled growl. Even on the bottom, he could still fight back.

**Drabble #: 7  
Title: Only On Nights Like This  
Fandom: Saiyuki  
Pairing/Characters: Sanzo/Hakkai  
Warnings: Umm…none. Definitely light. :D  
Comments: Sanzo only accepts the offer on nights like this**

Fingers glided across his ribcage, and Sanzo sighed, his head turned to stare out the window. The storm had begun suddenly, and they had taken refuge in the nearest inn. Sanzo, wanting solitude, had kicked everybody out and settled by the window, staring outside and trying to forget what couldn't be forgotten. Some hours later, the door had clicked back open to admit Hakkai. Wordlessly, the human-turned-youkai had moved over to Sanzo and started undressing them both with careful movements. It was only on nights like this that Sanzo was vulnerable and would accept the tender comfort that Hakkai offered.

**Drabble #: 8**

**Title: Pain**

**Fandom: Kuroshitsuji**

**Pairing/Characters: Sebastian/Ciel**

**Warnings: Umm…probably 17+…maybe**

**Comments: Ciel is familiar with pain**

Ciel knew what pain was. He was familiar with the agony of loss, of torture, and of doing what needed to be done, regardless of the cost. Oh, yes, he was very familiar with pain. This, though, was a much different kind of pain, he realized, his head thrown back as he was impaled over and over, harsh thrusts cutting into him, tearing him apart; sharp teeth biting down on his throat, breaking skin; long claws digging into his shoulders, drawing blood where they pierced flesh. A type of pain that Ciel relished, clinging to Sebastian as he was devoured.

**Drabble #: 9**

**Title: Returning Favors**

**Fandom: Kuroshitsuji**

**Pairing/Characters: Sebastian/OC**

**Warnings: toys, implied rape…oh, and lameness**

**Comments: Sebastian wants to return the favor**

Sebastian smiled, baring sharp teeth at the man who had dared attack his master, enjoying the sharp tang of fear. His master lay behind him, unconscious, unable to stop the demon butler. "Now, what shall I do with you?" Sebastian murmured, watching the man flinch. "Ah. You took such good care of my lord, I should return the favor." With that, Sebastian chained him and forced the large toy inside. "Do enjoy yourself now," he chuckled, turning and lifting his battered master, leaving the man screaming behind them. Pity he was a recluse; there was no telling when help might arrive.

**Drabble #: 10**

**Title: Giving**

**Fandom: Vampire Knight**

**Pairing/Characters: Kaname/Zero**

**Warnings: Ummm….blood and sex (not gory blood – they're vampires. :D)**

**Comments: He couldn't resist**

He couldn't resist the lure of blood. Yuuki's blood had sustained him when the tablets could not, and her affection had saved him. Now, though, he had found greater sustenance. The blood from a pureblood vampire was so sweet, and Zero found himself unable to resist. Forced to disregard his pride, Zero found himself giving Kaname Kuran everything … including himself. Now, flat on the floor, impaled over and over again by the dark-haired vampire, Zero closed his eyes, turning his head and seeking the wrist next to his head. Kaname wasn't the only one that could penetrate, he thought, striking swiftly.

**Drabble #: 11**

**Title: Mating Processes**

**Fandom: Pet Shop of Horrors**

**Pairing/Characters: D/Leon**

**Warnings: None**

**Comments: D must understand everything about humans if he is to live among them**

"Umm…are you sure about this?" Leon asked, backing away slowly. "Because I'm pretty sure that you've never mentioned this before," he added nervously.

Count D just smiled prettily, mismatched eyes gleaming. "Oh, I'm certain I must have mentioned it before. After all, all animals have the same ritual. It's just a matter of timing," he purred, and Leon gulped.

"Why me?" he asked desperately, looking for an escape route and finding only animals.

"Because you're the only human around, and if I'm going to live among humans, I need to understand the mating process," D smiled. "Besides, you owe me."

**Drabble #: 12**

**Title: Curiosity**

**Fandom: Saiyuki**

**Pairing/Characters: Sanzo/Goku, implied Gojyo/Hakkai**

**Warnings: None. Should be safe. :D**

**Comments: Goku was always curious**

"Sanzoooooo," Goku whined at Sanzo, whose fingers twitched towards his gun. If the idiot kept talking, Sanzo was going to shoot him. Oblivious, Goku continued, "What are Gojyo and Hakkai doing at night, when they make all those strange noises?"

Sanzo stopped dead, staring at Goku. A 500 year old youkai, and he didn't know? Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sanzo sighed. "It will be quicker to show you than to try and get anything through that thick skull of yours." Sanzo shoved Goku back into their room, intent on showing Goku just what their teammates were up to.

**Drabble #: 13**

**Title: Patience**

**Fandom: Saiyuki**

**Pairing/Characters: Implied Gojyo/Hakkai**

**Warnings: Mention of a gun (:lol:)**

**Comments: Gojyo was quickly testing Sanzo's limits**

Gojyo was quickly testing Sanzo's limits, arguing with Goku in the back seat. Sanzo's fingers kept reaching for his gun, and Hakkai had to talk him down from killing their teammates. When Sanzo finally lost all patience, he pulled into town and booked two rooms. Goku went to find food, and Hakkai pulled a protesting Gojyo into their shared room. "Hey, I was gonna go find some chicks," Gojyo protested. "And some cigarettes. And…" he was cut off abruptly when Hakkai kissed him. Stunned, Gojyo stared at his teammate. "Or I could just stay here," Gojyo conceded, and Hakkai smiled.

**Drabble #: 14**

**Title: Release**

**Fandom: Kuroshitsuji**

**Pairing/Characters: Sebastian/Ciel**

**Warnings: None, should be safe**

**Comments: His soul belonged to the demon; why not his body?**

Sometimes, when bloodlust rode Sebastian, he turned to his master. Ciel had never refused him. His soul belonged to the demon; why not his body? Often after a fight, when the smell of blood lay heavy in the air, and no more enemies remained, Sebastian would come to him. Ciel always consented, finding that he, too, could enjoy these moments, when pointed teeth and sharp nails dug into his flesh; when he was taken and possessed by one who was far stronger than himself. Always, when Sebastian came to him after battle, Ciel would not refuse, and Sebastian knew it.

**Drabble #: 15**

**Title: Fluff, fluff, and more fluff!**

**Fandom: Kuroshitsuji**

**Pairing/Characters: Finny/Sebastian**

**Warnings: Humor – this one is fluff, sort of….**

**Comments: He was just too strong**

Finny was bawling, having once more destroyed the garden. He really couldn't help it. All those experiments had rendered him too strong to be trusted around such delicate things as flowers…or trees. Uprooted stumps littered the ground, and there wasn't a single flower to be seen. The master had a Very Important Guest coming for dinner, and the yard was a wreck. Soft footsteps approached, and Finny looked up at Sebastian, who just stared around himself serenely. "Well…I suppose the owner of a logging company won't mind a barren wasteland," he murmured calmly, his hand resting lightly on Finny's shoulder.

**Drabble #: 16**

**Title: Hurt**

**Fandom: Kuroshitsuji**

**Pairing/Characters: Sebastian/Ceil**

**Warnings: Yeah, just a kiss. No smex (again)**

**Comments: Pain meant he was alive**

Finally, Ciel's soul belonged to Sebastian. The young earl had his revenge, at the cost of his life. There was no reason to put it off. "I'll be gentle," Sebastian offered, but Ciel didn't want gentle. Pain meant life, and Ciel couldn't give it up, even now.

"No, I want it to hurt," he demanded imperiously.

Sebastian bowed, replying, "Yes, my Lord." Bending down, Sebastian drew closer, and Ciel stared ahead, refusing to close his eyes, as if that would help to stay in the inevitable. His eyes widened impossibly when, instead of tearing into him, Sebastian's lips met his.

**Drabble #: 17**

**Title: Invisible Touch**

**Fandom: Kuroshitsuji**

**Pairing/Characters: Sebastian/Ciel**

**Warnings: Umm..invisible touches?**

**Comments: Inside, he was seething**

Ciel was sitting, his expression bored, while inside, he was seething. His damn butler obviously hadn't learned his place yet. Apparently, demons could torture you without even touching you. Right now, ghostly fingers were tickling up his ribcage, while invisible teeth nipped at his throat, and a warm tongue licked wetly along his ear. Gritting his teeth, Ciel managed to restrain a moan, glaring at his errant butler, who had the nerve to just smile at him! A cough at the other end of the table drew his attention. "Oh, I fully agree. Butlers should never be given free reign."

**Drabble #: 18**

**Title: Catamite**

**Fandom: Vampire Knight**

**Pairing/Characters: Kaname/Aidou**

**Warnings: None…again**

**Comments: Aidou had always admired Kaname**

Aidou had always admired Kaname, and had wanted to be his friend. But to be his catamite? It was almost too much for Aidou; only his adoration kept him from protesting. Kaname came to him tonight, which meant that Yuuki was visiting that damn Level E. Couldn't she see how much she was hurting Kaname, who had sworn to protect her forever? And yet, even knowing that the pureblood vampire came to him only because he could not have Yuuki was not enough for him to push Kaname away; he allowed himself to be pushed down, and embraced his lord.

**Drabble #: 19**

**Title: Rough Handling**

**Fandom: Vampire Knight**

**Pairing/Characters: Kaname/Zero**

**Warnings: Rape…yep, definitely rape**

**Comments: Knowing who was behind him only served to infuriate him**

Zero snarled, attempting to break free of the iron grip binding him as he was pushed to the ground, his clothes unceremoniously torn off his slender body. Knowing who, and what, was behind him, infuriated him. "Go find Yuuki, or one of your other catamites!" he growled. A soft voice purred in his ear, telling him that Yuuki could not take his rough handling, and the others would lose respect if he took them this way. Zero released a guttural howl as he was thrust into unceremoniously, his body jerking under the harsh thrusts of the pureblood vampire riding him.

**Drabble #: 20**

**Title: Traveling**

**Fandom: Saiyuki**

**Pairing/Characters: Gojyo/Hakkai**

**Warnings: None, really. Just implied stuff.**

**Comments: He had intended to walk away**

When he had found the dark-haired man, he had intended to walk away, but when Hakkai had smiled upon seeing his red hair and eyes, Gojyo had found himself drawn to him. Dragging him home, paying for a doctor, and letting the other man sleep in his bed, Gojyo had wondered what to do with him. The matter hand been taken out of his hands, and the two had lived companionably together, until that damn monk had dragged them to the west. Still, Gojyo thought wryly, watching Hakkai as the other man writhed above him, sometimes traveling wasn't so bad.

**Drabble #: 21**

**Title: Tainted**

**Fandom: Saiyuki**

**Pairing/Characters: Hakkai/Gojyo**

**Warnings: Implications of heterosexuality :lol:**

**Comments: Hakkai was patient with Gojyo**

Hakkai was patient with Gojyo. Ever since the other man had taken him in, Hakkai had started looking after him. He cooked, cleaned, and guarded Gojyo's back. He tolerated his flirting with women, and even accepted the one night stands. But sometimes, when Hakkai's patience was nearing its limit, Gojyo would notice – more observant than the rest of the team gave him credit for – and would come to Hakkai, pulling him into their room. There, he'd settle on the bed, and allow Hakkai to claim him again and again, until the taint of the women was gone from Gojyo's body.


	2. Chapter 02 - 10 Drabbles

**Drabble# 1  
Prompt: A Normal Day  
Fandom: FAKE  
Characters: Dee x Ryo  
Warnings/Comments: 102 words**

Ryo shaded his eyes, staring across the park, tracking his lover and son as they bickered on their way to get ice cream. Assured that they'd survive the trip, Ryo closed his eyes and tipped his head back, enjoying the warm weather. Having just finished a brutal case, they had been given the day off. Having no plans, they had decided on a small outing to the local park. After a picnic, Bikky had wanted ice cream, and had dragged Dee along to pay. Opening his eyes, Ryo saw Dee waving, and smiled back. Normal days like this were the most treasured.

**Drabble# 2  
Prompt: Heat  
Fandom: Bleach  
Characters: Ichigo x Renji  
Warnings/Comments: 104 words**

Whenever they were forced to work together, they fought. Renji had never forgiven Ichigo for rejecting Rukia's feelings, and Ichigo had never gotten over his own affections for the redhead. The heat that had once pooled in Ichigo's groin at the sight of Renji had been forcefully dampened.

But tonight was different. Here, in the moonlight, that pleasant heat was back, and a matching heat glittered in warm brown eyes. "Renji?" he asked softly. In a flash, the shinigami was on top of him, kissing his breath away, hands fumbling in clothing. Oh, yes, he moaned, this was the heat he had been craving.

**Drabble# 3  
Prompt: Heat  
Fandom: Tactics  
Characters: Haruka x Kantarou  
Warnings/Comments: 104 words**

Kantarou slumped over the table, his manuscript lying forgotten in front of him. It was just too hot to concentrate on working today. So, instead of working, Kantarou called his friend and servant. "Haruka-chan," he called, and the black tengu appeared in the doorway. Seeing the unfinished manuscript, he sighed, moving to kneel behind Kantarou. "I know it's hot, but today's the due date," he murmured, his tongue sliding up Kantarou's neck, licking up the sweat. Kantarou, aroused now, turned to face the tengu, his energy restored. Haruka chuckled into his eager kiss. "I see you have your energy back. Now finish your manuscript."

**Drabble# 4  
Prompt: Those Blue Eyes  
Fandom: Gundam Wing  
Characters: 3 x 4 (Trowa x Quatre)  
Warnings/Comments: 105 words**

Trowa swallowed, backing slowly away from the furious blonde stalking him, blue eyes snapping angrily. "Wait a minute," he pleaded. Quatre growled, not slowing his pace at all. Another step, and Trowa's legs hit the bed, knocking him off-balance. That was all the opening Quatre needed; the smaller boy tackled him onto the bed, hands pinning Trowa's wrists to the bed, stronger than most people realized. His mouth darted down, seeking out Trowa's throat. A sharp bite, those brilliant blue eyes glaring up at him, and Trowa sighed, resigned to his fate. An eye for an eye, and a hickey for a hickey, he grinned.

**Drabble# 5  
Prompt: Knowing  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Characters: Sebastian x Ciel  
Warnings/Comments: 103 words (possibly 18+)**

His limbs bound to the bed posts, Ciel was trapped. With minimal preparation, Sebastian thrust inside his small body, making him scream and arch away from the agony. Bruising fingers held him, and the cock buried inside him thrust relentlessly. Ciel screamed and cried, unable to stop himself. When the screams eventually died to sniffles, Sebastian finally came. Pulling out of Ciel and releasing his bonds, he allowed Ciel to curl up against him, exhausted. He didn't know how, but Sebastian had a way of knowing when Ciel needed physical pain to help him vent and to ease the torment raging inside him.

**Drabble #6**

**Prompt: My spoon is too big**

**Fandom: Kuroshitsuji**

**Characters: Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive  
Warnings/Comments: 100 words  
**

Ciel glared moodily at the rich, creamy dessert spread out before him – Syllabub, Sebastian had called it – then up at his errant butler. "Is it not to the Bocchan's liking?" the low timbered voice asked softly, a thread of amusement lacing the demon's tone.

Ciel scowled, debating whether it might be undignified to throw the dessert at Sebastian, to see the mess it would make. The sweet scent rising from the delicate glass was incredibly tantalizing, though, so Ciel settled instead for lifting the silverware for inspection. "I'm sure it's delicious," he drawled candidly, "but my spoon is too big."

**Drabble #7**

**Prompt: Orange is not the new pink  
Fandom: Gravitation**

**Characters: Yuki Eiri and Shuichi Shindou  
Warnings/Comments: 100 words**

Yuki paused in the middle of his living room, staring at his idiot lover. What in the world was the boy thinking? First he had fallen in love with a cold-hearted bastard like Yuki and caused him no end of trouble. And now this? Shuichi looked up at him and smiled, obviously seeking the blonde's approval. Glaring at the boy's hair, he snapped, "Orange is not the new pink, baka!" Shuichi pouted up at him and he sighed. "I liked it better before," he admitted reluctantly. The smile he got in return was worth the price of a few words.

**Drabble #8**

**Prompt: I ran out of minutes**

**Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Characters: Edward Elric and Roy Mustang  
Warnings/Comments: 100 words  
**

Ed swore violently, glaring at the remains of what should have been a perfectly functional clock. An amused voice behind him demanded to know, "What are you up to now, Fullmetal?" Ed just scowled, refusing to answer. The bastard knew exactly what he was doing, so he should just shut up and let Ed handle it.

Crouching down, Edward shifted carefully through the remains until he found what he was looking for and held the hour hand up triumphantly. It was as he had thought. Feeling Roy come up behind him, Ed grinned. "I ran out of minutes," he laughed.

**Drabble# 9**

**Prompt: Bound**

**Fandom: Yellow (manga)**

**Characters: Goh x Taki**

**Warnings/Comments: 105 words**

Goh stared at Taki, watching him sleep. He couldn't believe that this strong, beautiful man was his. He worried that Taki might decide to leave him one day, and tried his hardest to keep work and love separate, but whenever Taki got into trouble, he couldn't help but rush to his rescue. How many times had he been yelled at for being reckless?

Goh knew that he'd do anything to keep the man. He kissed Taki, who stirred sleepily, and said, "You know I love you, right?"

"Naturally. I bound you a long time ago," Taki replied sleepily, and Goh laughed. Bound…it suited them perfectly.

**Drabble# 10**

**Prompt: "Sometimes I Forget…"**

**Fandom: Vampire Knight**

**Characters: Zero x Yuuki x Kaname (yes, there's a girl in this one)**

Zero was staring out the window again, watching the snow fall. Kaname watched as Yuuki slipped behind him, winding her arms around his waist, as she spoke softly to him. Yuuki was the only one who could draw him away from the window on nights like this. Kaname had asked, once, what he saw when he stared out the window, and Yuuki had responded, "Memories."

Kaname didn't understand, but he had always stood back and watched when Zero got like this. Tonight, though, he approached the couple at the window, fitting himself against Yuuki's back. Zero didn't acknowledge his presence, but after a moment, he spoke. "Sometimes, I forget what it's like to be cold and lonely," he murmured. "The snow is a sharp reminder."

Kaname frowned. "Then come away from the window. We'll make you forget, as many times as it takes." Yuuki smiled up at him, and together, they led Zero away from the window and into the bedroom, where a warm fire crackled merrily, to help him forget about the cold outside.


	3. Chapter 03 - 28 Drabbles

**Drabble 1: Trick or Treat**

**Prompt: All Hallow's Eve**

**Fandom: Bleach**

**Characters: Grimmjow x Ichigo**

Ichigo growled under his breath, another Hollow falling under Zangetsu's blade. Why tonight of all nights? I mean, he got the joke; All Hallow's Eve, and Hollows invade. It was like a freaking nightmare.

As quickly as they had appeared, the Hollows were gone, and Ichigo blinked, his breath a misting in the chilly October air. Turning to look up, he raised an eyebrow at the blue-haired Espada. "When I said Trick-or-Treat, this isn't what I had in mind," he said, right before the other man leaned down to kiss him. "Then again, maybe the treat will be worth it."

**Drabble 2: Catty**

**Prompt: Autumn  
Fandom : Natsume Yuujinchou  
Fandom character(s): Natsume, Tanuma, Nyanko-sensei/Madara**

Natsume watched Nyanko-sensei chase the leaves falling from nearby trees and scattering on the ground. It was fun to watch him behave like a cat should among the colorful autumn display.

Next to him, his dark eyes watching the cat, Tanuma observed, "He really is a cat, isn't he?"

Overhearing him, Nyanko-sensei shifted, and the huge form of Madara roared at the black-haired boy, insulted. Tanuma just grinned, sensing Madara's presence but unable to actually see his more majestic form. Madara shifted back to Nyanko-sensei and sulked, but Natsume laughed happily, here with the two people he cared for most.

**Drabble 3: A New Coat**

**Prompt: Autumn  
Fandom: 07-Ghost  
Fandom character(s): Teito, Frau, Labrador, Castor, Burupya, Hakuren**

Teito shivered in the cool autumn air. On his shoulder, Burupya puffed up into a warm ball of fur, chittering happily.

"Why don't you wear a coat, stupid?" Hakuren asked, his own slender form bundled up warmly. Teito didn't bother answering.

"Because he's too stubborn to ask for a new one, since his other one got ruined," Frau grouched behind them. Teito glared; and whose fault, exactly, was that?

"Leave the boy be, Frau," Labrador chastised, smiling as he and Castor stepped forward, holding a brand new wool coat for Teito. "Besides, this was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

**Drabble 4: Autumn Festival  
Prompt: Autumn**

**Fandom: No. 6  
Fandom character(s): Sion, Nezumi**

Never before had Sion witnessed such a spectacular event as the Autumn Festival in West Block. People flooded the streets, and laughter filled the air. Even Nezumi seemed to be enjoying himself, more relaxed than Sion had ever seen him.

It wasn't that the people were wealthy, or filled with holiday cheer, but it was the first Autumn Festival since the secrets hidden behind the walls of No. 6 had come to light, and the citizens celebrated their survival.

When Nezumi casually took Sion's hand, carefully not looking at the smaller boy, Sion smiled. It was good to be alive.

**Drabble 5: Retrieval  
Prompt: Autumn  
Fandom: Get Backers  
Fandom character(s): Ban, Ginji**

"We're here to work," Ban snapped, shifting through another huge pile of leaves. Autumn had started with a vengeance, cold and wet, but they needed money so they could buy a hot drink.

His irritatingly cheerful partner laughed, sending another pile of leaves scattering. "But Ban," he argued, "if we scatter them all, won't it be easier to find?"

Spotting something shiny near Ginji's foot, Ban grinned and picked up the client's wedding band.

"Mission complete," he said cheerfully. "I'll just go and deliver this, shall I?" He walked away, leaving Ginji to rake up the wet leaves behind him.

**Drabble 6: Forethought**

**Prompt: Autumn  
Fandom: Gundam Wing  
Fandom character(s): Heero, Duo**

Duo ducked under an overhang, shivering and cursing as he squeezed water out of his hair. His teeth chattered, and he damned the weatherman for missing the turn in the weather. It didn't matter that autumn, by its very nature, was unpredictable.

Heero stood next to him. He didn't so much as shiver, and Duo scowled. He shook his head, water flying everywhere. A sudden yank, and his braid was in Heero's fist, his body pressed against the other boy's.

"Hey!" he spluttered, "how come you're not soaked?!"

Heero shrugged, then held out his other hand. "I had an umbrella."

**Drabble 7: Frolicking  
Prompt: Autumn  
Fandom: Bleach  
Fandom character(s): Nel (child), Ichigo**

Nel frolicked in the leaves, laughing merrily, and Ichigo smiled indulgently. She was such a sweet little thing in this form, and he had thought that perhaps she'd enjoy playing in the human world, which was far more colorful than Las Noches, especially during the autumn season.

Don and Peche were had been firmly banned from the human world. Who knew what sort of havoc they're wreak if left to their own devices?

He crouched down when Nel beckoned to him, and she threw herself into his arms, giggling like the sweet-natured girl she was. Ichigo hugged her back, content.

**Drabble 8: Useless  
Prompt: Autumn  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Fandom character(s): Edward, Alphonse, Roy**

Fire danced from his fingertips, an awesome display of oranges and yellows and reds that put brightest autumn colors to shame. On either side of him stood an Elric brother, their hands snapping together in quick succession before they hit the ground.

The sky opened up suddenly, drenching a fuming Roy Mustang. With a grin, Ed shouldered him out of the way, taunting him. "Completely useless in the rain, aren't you, bastard Colonel?"

With a low growl, Roy reached out and grabbed his braid, yanking him backwards and delivering a punishing kiss to the surprised blond. "Not completely," he smirked.

**Drabble 9: Lost in Thought**

**Prompt: Grateful**

**Fandom : Natsume Yuujinchou  
Fandom character(s): Natsume, Tanuma, Nyanko-sensei/Madara**

Natsume walked through the hallways absent-mindedly, his mind still on his idiotic best friend. Not that Natsume wasn't grateful that Tanuma had saved him, but the other boy had tried to save him from something he couldn't normally see. When Tanuma had been attacked, and they had found him unconscious, Natsume had thought his heart would break.

A hand clasping his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts, and Natsume turned to look at Tanuma, who smiled at him. "Here to complain?" he asked. Natsume shook his head and smiled; he had never been much good at that, after all.

**Drabble 10: Shut Up  
Prompt: Grateful  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Fandom character(s): Edward, Roy, Alphonse [mentioned]**

"You could be a little bit grateful, you damn brat!" Roy snapped, dark eyes narrowed dangerously. Ed scowled at him, clearly not listening to a word he was saying. "I am constantly covering up for you and Alphonse. Mostly you!" He growled; he never should've let the brothers join the military. They were too young, too immature, and too inexperienced. He couldn't protect them when they constantly, _constantly_ caused trouble!

Edward sighed and walked around his desk. Leaning down, he gave a very surprised Mustang a brief kiss, then turned and walked out the door, muttering, "Finally, he shut up."

**Drabble 11: Winter Sake**

**Prompt: Snow, Ice, Winter**  
**Fandom : Natsume Yuujinchou  
Fandom character(s): Natsume, Tanuma, Nyanko-sensei**

Natsume shivered, blinking as snow blew into his eyes. Tanuma walked beside him, his head bowed against the wind. Natsume's fingers grew numb, and he growled. Where was Nyanko-sensei? They had been heading for home, trying to beat the snowstorm, when he had taken off into the forest.

Tanuma had come across Natsume, and had accompanied him. The blond smiled, then cried out as he slipped on a hidden sheet of ice, skidding downhill. Tanuma came after him, calling his name, but Natsume just stared at his drunk guardian, who had a container of winter sake at his side.

"Nyanko-sensei!"

**Drabble 12: Hot Chocolate**

**Prompt: Snow, Ice, Winter  
Fandom: 07-Ghost  
Fandom character(s): Teito, Frau **

Teito scowled as he shivered in the cold air, his new coat wrapped tightly around his slender frame. He hated winter; the cold, the wind, the overcast skies. Even snow was something to be avoided, hiding dangerous patches of ice.

He sighed miserably, then turned to look up at the blond Guardian, who stared steadily back at him before holding out a mug of hot chocolate. "Labrador sent me," he grunted.

Teito took it from him, sipping carefully, then sighed in pleasure. Frau wrapped his arms around him, his body radiating warmth. Well, maybe winter wasn't so bad, after all. 

**Drabble 13: Winter Kiss**

**Prompt: Snow, Ice, Winter**

**Fandom: No. 6  
Fandom character(s): Sion, Nezumi**

Sion took aim, then lobbed a ball of snow at an unsuspecting Nezumi. Maybe not so oblivious, as he found himself flat on his back two seconds later, whimpering as melting ice crystals slithered down the back of his coat, making him shiver with the chill of winter.

Nezumi stared down Sion, his dark eyes amused. "Aren't you a little old for this?" he asked. Reaching out, he gathered snow and dumped it on top of Sion, who howled, brushing ineffectively at the snow on his face. Warm lips pressed against his, melting the snow between them, and Sion smiled.

**Drabble 14: Precarious Footing **

**Prompt: Holiday**

**Fandom : Natsume Yuujinchou  
Fandom character(s): Natsume, Matoba**

Natsume ran, his feet sliding precariously. The Book of Friends was tucked safely in its pack on his hip, but if the youkai chasing him actually caught him, that wouldn't matter. Of all the times for Nyanko-sensei to decide he needed a holiday!

Skidding across a sheet of ice, his arms floundered uselessly as he tried, and failed, to keep his balance. As he fell, Natsume could feel the youkai behind him, all glowing eyes and sharp teeth.

A blast of power shot past him, and the youkai died. Natsume, still seated on the ground, sighed in resignation. "Hello, Matoba-san."

**Drabble 15: Where're We Headed?  
Prompt: Holiday**

**Fandom: 07-Ghost  
Fandom character(s): Teito, Frau, Burupya, Hakuren**

Burupya chirruped merrily on Teito's shoulder. Hakuren stood there, hands on his hips, and argued, "See? Even Burupya thinks a holiday vacation is a good idea!"

Teito frowned; he still wasn't sure this was a good idea. What if they left the city and something happened? He didn't want to put his friends in danger. He couldn't lose Hakuren, too.

"Did somebody say vacation?" a smooth, deep voice asked, and both boys turned to look up at Frau. He grinned wolfishly. "I'm game. The others can hold down the fort," he said cheerfully, arm wrapping around Teito. "So…where're we headed?"

**Drabble 16: Stay the Night**

**Prompt: Holiday**

**Fandom: No. 6  
Fandom character(s): Sion, Nezumi**

Sion lay in bed, Nezumi's warmth wrapped around him. It wasn't often that the older boy stayed with Sion after lovemaking, but holidays were special.

Of course, Sion wouldn't call the anniversary of their meeting a holiday, but if it meant that Nezumi stayed with him, he'd call it anything. Still, he found himself unable to sleep, worried that if he closed his eyes, Nezumi would disappear on him again.

Warm lips pressed against the back of his neck. "Go to sleep," Nezumi muttered roughly. "Promise I'll be here when you wake up."

Sion smiled, relaxing; Nezumi never broke promises.

**Drabble 17: Infectious**

**Prompt: Holiday  
Fandom: Get Backers  
Fandom character(s): Ban, Ginji, and others**

Ban leaned against the wall, watching his partner bounce around, pestering his friends. Not even their latest case could dampen the holiday cheer that had infected the blond.

Kazuki humored him, completely unfazed by the other boy's boundless energy. Shido growled at him repeatedly, but allowed himself to be dragged into whatever nonsense Ginji was up to, regardless. Juubei watched quietly, as calm and unreadable as ever. Everybody else was just as excited and upbeat as Ginji. Except for Ban.

But when brown eyes and a blinding smile were turned his way, Ban gave in. It _was_ Christmas, after all.

**Drabble 18: Birthday Celebrations  
Prompt: Holiday**

**Fandom: Gundam Wing  
Fandom character(s): Heero, Duo**

Duo eased up on his target. Crouched low, he quickly calculated his odds. It was risky, but the potential benefits outweighed the possible danger.

Hollering, he leapt on his prey…who wasn't there. Hands grabbed his braid, and he yelped as he was pinned. He could feel the heat behind him as a sleep-roughened voice growled, "That was stupid, Duo. What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to celebrate the holiday with you. My birthday," he purred. There was a pause as Heero digested that. Moments later, a startled Duo was straddling Heero.

"Then you should have said so," Heero smiled.

**Drabble 19: Celebration  
Prompt: Holiday  
Fandom: Bleach  
Fandom character(s): Ichigo, Grimmjow**

Grimmjow couldn't believe the number of holidays the human world celebrated. In Las Noches, the only time anybody rejoiced was after soundly crushing their enemies beneath their feet.

Ichigo didn't seem to find it odd in the least, though, which made Grimmjow wonder about him. He certainly didn't seem interested in celebrating any holiday that passed by, though the rest of his family seemed eager enough.

When he asked why, one night, curled around the smaller boy after a rough bout of lovemaking that left them both sated, Ichigo replied with a roughly muttered, "Because you're celebration enough." Grimmjow purred.

**Drabble 20: An Unexpected Gift  
Prompt: Jealousy, Anger, Love**

**Fandom : Natsume Yuujinchou  
Fandom character(s): Natsume**

Tanuma hadn't been able to stop the jealousy when he realized that Natsume could s_ee_ youkai, when he could only sense them. Then he had been forced to watch Natsume's desperation, his helpless anger when a youkai possessed Tanuma to retrieve the shards of a broken mirror.

The youkai gave Tanuma an unexpected gift. She let him see what Natsume saw, and jealousy slowly morphed into love. Natsume could see them, and still he helped them. They hunted him, and still he felt for them.

When she left, Natsume was there, worried. "I'm all right," Tanuma smiled. And he was.

**Drabble 21: Special Bonds  
Prompt: Jealousy, Anger, Love  
Fandom: 07-Ghost  
Fandom character(s): Teito, Burupya, Hakuren**

Hakuren watched Teito playing with the baby dragon. He knew of its importance to the other boy, that it was the reincarnation of his best friend, who had died rather than betray him. It was obvious that they shared a special bond, and that Hakuren had no right to his anger.

Trying to force down the jealousy, Hakuren watched green eyes turn to him, watched as that gaze softened into something like love, and Teito smiled sweetly. "Hakuren! Won't you come play with us?" Burupya chirruped his agreement, and Hakuren surrendered. Who could ever resist the both of them, anyhow?

**Drabble 22: A Different Life  
Prompt: New, Old**

**Fandom : Natsume Yuujinchou  
Fandom character(s): Natsume, Tanuma, Taki, Nyanko-sensei**

Natsume watched Taki and Tanuma play with Nyanko-sensei, grinning. The cat preferred Tanuma's company, but the boy wouldn't protect him from the excitable Taki.

It was so different from his old life, before he had come to live with the Fujiwaras. He could tell these two about the youkai, and they'd believe him. Still, old habits die hard, and he was finding it difficult. He didn't want to expose them to danger, but he knew that keeping them in the dark might get them hurt worse.

Tanuma waved. "You coming?" he called. Natsume smiled and stood up, following his new friends.

**Drabble 23: Broke**

**Prompt: New, Old  
Fandom: Get Backers  
Fandom character(s): Ban, Ginji, Shido, Kazuki**

Ban sighed. This was getting old. They'd get a new job, complete it, but then somehow end up right back where they'd started. Broke.

Their car had been impounded again, and they didn't have the money to get it back. Shido and Kazuki had come to the café, Shido boasting about his last job and the money he had been received for his services. Kazuki had given him a sympathetic look, the cold bastard, then bought a large pizza and left.

The door jingled, and Ban straightened, greeting the customer with a smile. Maybe this one would work out. Maybe.

**Drabble 24: New World**

**Prompt: New, Old  
Fandom: Gundam Wing  
Fandom character(s): Heero, Duo**

Duo stared at the stars longingly. He missed the good old days, when he was free to roam space as he pleased. The end of the war and the destruction of their Gundams had left them all devastated, but he had taken it harder than the others. After all, Death Scythe had been his freedom, and now it was gone, and all five Gundam Pilots were banned from leaving the planet until things were "settled".

Footsteps sounded behind him, and Duo turned to smile sadly at his lover, who hugged him silently. "Welcome to the new world, Heero," he said.

**Drabble 25: Frolicking  
Prompt: New, Old**

**Fandom: Bleach  
Fandom character(s): Ichigo, **

Ichigo growled, his temper barely held in check as he paced the alleyways of Sereitei, picking random directions whenever he hit a dead end. Who did the old guy think he was, anyhow? Just because he was the strongest Captain, that didn't give him the right to boss Ichigo around. Where the hell was that bastard?

"Is there a reason for your unwelcome intrusion?" a cool voice drawled, and Ichigo looked up at Byakuya Kuchiki, realizing that he was surrounded by the Sixth Division.

Ichigo grinned at the uptight aristocrat. "You haven't seen my new friend around here, have you?"

**Drabble 26: A Long Day  
Prompt: New, Old  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Fandom character(s): Edward, Roy, mentions of Alphonse**

Roy Mustang was at the end of his rope. How could two boys possibly cause so much trouble? He had only left them alone for two days in an old, abandoned ghost town. Two days!

He had sent the Elric brothers to that town, indicating that there might be some new information regarding the creation of Philosopher's Stones, but he hadn't expected them to actually find anything. Or to level what remained of the town in the process.

Edward greeted him loudly. "Hey, bastard! You were actually right for once!"

Roy sighed; it was going to be a long day.

**Drabble 27: Important Treasures  
Prompt: Resolution**

**Fandom : Natsume Yuujinchou  
Fandom character(s): Natsume, Tanuma, Madara**

"Oh? What happened to the determination, human?" the youkai growled, claws digging hard into Natsume's slender throat. Natsume choked, fingers scrabbling uselessly at the youkai's wrist, but his focus was on the black-haired boy currently hanging from the youkai's other hand, unconscious and helpless.

Nyanko-sensei was nowhere to be found, and Natsume felt his resolution slipping. The Book of Friends was an important treasure, but Tanuma's continued existence was imperative to Natsume's own. Maybe if he just gave Reiko's keepsake up?

"Let. Him. Go!" he snapped, kicking the youkai as Madara came to the rescue, finally. It was about time!

**Drabble 28: Peace Resolution  
Prompt: Resolution  
Fandom: Gundam Wing  
Fandom character(s): Heero, Duo**

The Peace Resolution, they called it. Just a useless pile of scrap paper, Duo had snorted. It had resulted in the breakdown of patrolled borders and local law enforcement authority. And the destruction of all five Gundams. There were no countries anymore, and all territories fell under the jurisdiction of the Preventers.

The other pilots hadn't agreed with it any more than Duo had, but they had been too busy trying to survive after the war to try and make anyone reconsider. Heero had summed it up best. "Everybody's dead, they just haven't realized it yet." No one had argued.


End file.
